


Cave of the Gummy Bears

by boyninja12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Conversion, Corruption, Gay, M/M, Mind Break, Oral, Transformation, Yaoi, cock - Freeform, cum, gummy - Freeform, gummy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: A traveler seeking new species and life forms seeks fame and glory, however, he soon stumbles upon a cave that will change his life forever.Roleplay done by me and someone on Discord.
Kudos: 13





	Cave of the Gummy Bears

Isokoto was someone in search of other life forms... but not in space. No, Isokoto was a man who figured that beyond all the animals, beyond the humans, even disregarding all the life forms that have been and yet to be discovered in the ocean... there were other forms of life. 

Whether dangerous or docile, Isokoto planned to discover, and document, these new-found life forms. Proof that there was even more to this large rock than met the eye was sure to be fascinating to other people who wished to document life, not to mention the fame he would get! And it's with this goal in mind, that he'll find new life forms to discover! There has to be something that people have overlooked or haven't documented yet. 

One day, equipment at the ready, took a trip back to his homeland: the country of Indonesia. Rumors said that within a certain cave there... there lied a pool of what seemed to be a green, jelly-like substance.

Nobody dared to touch it, and many assumed it was fake. ...But not Isokoto. A mysterious thing like this could only mean one thing: There were new life forms to discover! How could he possibly pass up that chance? He had to see this to believe it, so off he went. This cave was bound to give him some new things to uncover! Just think about it... if it is true, this would be a goldmine in popularity and discovery! He would be famous! 

So, he ventured, and travelled, and journeyed, until he found the cave many were talking about. Taking his torch (his flashlight), he went inside, looking for the mysterious green jelly pool. So far, nothing seems to be standing out, just a regular dark cave. But that pool has to be here. Just then... he saw it. In a room lit up with torches (those glowy fire-sticks), there it was.

It was a large hole... probably big enough to fit his whole body into... and it was filled to the brim with this green, jelly-like substance. This must be it! It has to be! There were so many questions... where did it come from? How long has it been here? When did this come into existence? He definitely stumbled onto something good here!

Isokoto kneeled down at the substance, and dipped his finger into it. Nothing seemed to happen as he pulled it out, and sniffing it, it smelled like... limes? Wait, was this... edible? Isokoto tasted it and... by God, it was! It was like he'd tasted a liquid gummy bear! But there still was the question... How did this get here? It must have been here for a while, but it still looked fresh, even tasted good too. That was odd. But so far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just a pool of edible gummies.

But... a whole pool of liquid gummy substance... there had to be something of note here! Isokoto took out his notebook, documenting the experience. Just then, as he was writing, the pool started to... jiggle and ripple. Was... Was something coming out of it? The liquid gummy started taking a shape and being solid, and it looked like... like a bear? 

In fact... it wasn't just one gummy bear forming from the gummy pool... it was at least five! Isokoto probably should've been running at this point... but this was just what he was looking for! Sentient gummy bears! This was even better than the pool! Somehow, these creatures were alive and fully aware of what was going on. They even started going towards him. They were so life-like and everything! Finally, new life forms!

Isokoto tried to keep as safe of a distance as he possibly could as he documented these new forms. He even took out his phone and captured some pictures. This was amazing, this was a goldmine of information that he had stumbled upon! With this... fame and glory would be all his! He would be remembered in history as the man who discovers not only the pool, but also living life forms! 

After he was certain that he got all the information he needed, Isokoto went to leave the cave, but suddenly, he heard something... odd. It sounded like... jiggling and some voices. But that couldn't be right. He's got what he wanted. He couldn't hear exactly what the voices said, but it sounded like... English. That was odd. How could the gummy bears speak English? "He's eaten it... he'll be one of us..." Eaten? Eaten what? The pool? Wait, become one of them? What the hell were they talking about?!

Wait... he'd tasted the gummy liquid earlier... but no, that couldn't be right. There was no way he would turn into one of those bears. Besides, it was just one little bit... what harm could that do? Yet, the voices persisted, as he noticed the bears had crowded around him while he wasn't paying attention. "He'll become one of us and stay forever... If he eats more... it'll be permanent!"

There were the gummy bears, all different colors, but seeming to be saying the same thing. Wait... were these... actual people at one point? That just raises more questions... Isokoto looked around at the gummy bears, confused, "W-What are you all talking about? What's going on here?" The gummy bears surrounded Isokoto and got closer. "Eat more, and be one of us...~"

Isokoto was worried now, "N-No! I don't want to... All I wanted was proof that other life forms existed!" They ignored whatever he had to say and practically dragged him back further into the cave where the pool was. Along the way, they tossed everything off of him. His phone, his backpack, his notepad... Even his clothes! He struggled and screamed, "NGhh! H-Hey! Get off of me!! LET ME GO!!!" 

But once again, they ignored him and he was face to face with the pool of liquefied gummies. "Eat more...~" Isokoto held his mouth tightly closed, "Mm-mm! Mm-mm!" This was... this was reaching new levels of wrong, here! The other gummy bears that weren't holding Isokoto gave his ass a smack. "Eat more! Open!" But Isokoto still refused, "MGGHH!! MM-MM!!"

He wasn't gonna let these... these damn gummy bears get the better of him! There was no way he was gonna become one of them! No way! They kept spanking him, seeing that he still kept his mouth shut. This clearly wasn't working. Soon enough, they seemed to stop spanking him. Did... Did it work? Did he finally get through to them that he didn't want to be "one of them"? ...No, of course not. 

They had another idea. One gummy bear went behind Isokoto and spread his ass cheeks. All of a sudden, it's lower body changed shape to a penis. Oh no... This is way worse! Isokoto was now fearful for his life... Just what were they gonna do to him?! The gummy bear shoves it's new dick inside of Isokoto, gripping his waist. "Open!"

Finally, this made him open his mouth as he screamed in pain, "AAAAAGGHH!!!!" The group took this moment to shove Isokoto's face into the pool as the gummy bear continues thrusting into him. Isokoto gurgled and groaned as he was forced to ingest more of this liquid. Sure, it didn't taste awful... but this experience was agonizing! 

Combined with the delicious taste and the horrible rape from behind... he didn't know which was worse! "More, more... eat more... Process begins soon...~" Isokoto didn't know what to do anymore. He felt like he was going to drown inside this jelly pool, "MGlhglhklgkhk!" 

The bears let him go so he could breathe and swallow the contents from the pool. Isokoto gasped as all the gummy liquid that he ingested went down his throat and into his stomach, "Aahhh, o-oh God...!" And he could still feel one of them thrusting into him! "More...!~ Mmmm... m-more...~" The gummy bear thrusts faster and harder, until something was leaking inside of him.

Oh God, was that more of that stuff?! Isokoto went wide-eyed and begged, "P-PLEASE! NO MORE! NO MORE!!" The gummy bear gave one last thrust deep inside of Isokoto and filled him up with more of the liquid. "MORE!!~" Isokoto screamed as he felt the cold liquid flowing into his asshole, and into his stomach, 

"AAahhhhnnn!!" The gummy bear pulls out and watches as some of the liquid leaked out of Isokoto's ass. Isokoto panted as he started feeling... weird. He looked at his hands and... Oh, fuck, were they turning green?! And it wasn't just his hands, his feet, legs... was he actually turning into one of them?! Oh God, this wasn't how this was supposed to go! Isokoto screamed, but his voice was now high-pitched, "Wha...?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"

The bears stared at him as he felt his flesh starting to melt and turn into a gummy substance. They just watched as the process continued, his body changing into one of them, and even matching their size. All traces of who he was before was slowly vanishing. "Process almost complete..." Finally... his physical transformation was complete. 

Isokoto looked at himself and screamed, "AAHH!!! N-No! I... I can't go out there like this!" The bears crowded around him, groping and touching his new body. "Stay here forever... pleasure forever...~" Isokoto grunted as he felt the bears groping and rubbing him, all he could do was just stand there helplessly, feeling everything, "Nghhh, n-no... please...!" One gummy bear even started to kiss him and one giving his new gummy ass a smack.

Isokoto felt the kiss, letting out a moan, "MMhh!" This was... This was madness! The bears all kept taunting him, teasing him, whispering in his new gummy ears. "Stay here forever... Pleasure... Be ours for eternity...~" Over and over they whispered those words and sweet nothings in his ears. It's not like he could go out there looking like this anyways... 

He gasped as he felt one of them grab and jerk off his gummy cock. It was like they wouldn't stop until he was fully corrupted, "Aahhh! Nghhh... hhhnh...!" They were relentless, touching his body, jerking him off, kissing and using him like their new toy. Was he truly stuck here? With them? One gummy bear even shoved a fist inside his ass for good measure. They were going to make Isokoto theirs forever~

He... He started to feel so good~ N-No! This... This was wrong! But was it? These gummy bears were so loving and kind~ He would LOVE to be one of the--NO! He... He wouldn't! He... The gummy bear fisting him went deeper until he touched something, something that made Isotoko feel like he was on Cloud 9. Isotoko screamed with pleasure, "AGHHH!!!~ Aahhhh, y-yeeesss!!~" If it wasn't before, his mind was definitely breaking and tearing now.

And they kept going on, whispering and caressing his gummy parts with love and care... This all felt so good... and they were so nice...~ Why doesn't he stay here? He could get so much love and affection from these cute bears~ He felt something start to leak out of him; it was his pre... the only thing left of him that was human at this point, "Aahhhh, g-gonna... gonna...!"

The gummy bear fisting him, gave one last push, hitting that spot once more, as the rest of the bears watched as Isokoto felt close. And with that, the one last trace of humanity left in Isotoko... came shooting out of his gummy body, "AAAAAHHHNN!!!~ C-CUMMING!!!~" The gummy bears watched as Isokoto's cum stained the ground, the last of his humanity going away, finalizing his transformation. 

Isotoko panted, smiling as the gummy bears kept caressing him, rubbing him gently and whispering lovingly into his ear, their words echoing and sticking themselves to his mind. "Stay here forever... Play with us...~ Be one with us for eternity...~ Share some love...~" Yes... this all felt so right. Whatever he was doing before paled in comparison to this! This is where he belongs...~ Yes... Yes!~ He was a lovely gummy~ Just like them~ This is his new purpose~ "Yes... I'll be your cute gummy~ I love you~"

The group of gummy bears seemed pleased with this and showed their new addition: their throbbing cocks, all for him to play with~ This was certainly worth staying~ The gummy bear grabbed two of their cocks and began to jerk them off, "Aahhh, so much fun~" They all looked so... thick and yummy~ All of these cocks, just for him~ 

One of the gummy bears went up to him, and began to thrust inside his mouth, making Isokoto moan and groan as he tasted the sweet dick, "Mmmnh, mmmmh~" It tasted so good~ Yes, this is what he needed in his life!~ Yummy cocks to play and suck~ Another gummy bear inserted his cock inside Isokoto's ass and began thrusting inside of him. Isokoto moaned and groaned as the gummy bears played with him, "Mmnmh, mmmm, slurp, mmmh!~"

He even felt one of them crawl under him and start sucking his cock~ Nowhere was safe, they were going to use his whole body and pleasure him. This felt like Heaven~ He felt his mind merging with theirs as this fuckfest went on. He was... he was them, and they were him~ They only existed to give each-other pleasure, and love~ 

Anyone who stumbled across them were just more potential new gummies~ He didn't even feel like an individual anymore, he was one of them. And it felt so good~ This was his new purpose, to have pleasure with his fellow gummies and convert anyone who stumbles upon this cave. Yes, this was his life now~ And all he could do in this very moment was smile as he shot out more of that yummy liquid, and felt them shooting it onto him as well~ 

This... this was the future...~

[...]

Within a manner of days, people started to get concerned for Isotoko, and so a group of people went into the cave to search for him. The only thing that they found that proved that he ever existed... were his notebook, phone, backpack, and clothes. ...But that was the least of their worries; they saw a group of gummy bears coming towards them, giggling and chanting various things, "Come join us~ Eat from the gummy pool~ Eat it and become one of us~"

While some of them managed to escape, others... weren't so lucky. Just like Isotoko, they too succumbed to the gummy bears and the liquid from the pool, and experienced the same treatment for their conversion. Even Isotoko took part of it. Those who were caught, had their lives and memories wiped and acted as a hive mind, like Isotoko. 

Those that escaped, sought for help or stayed as far away from the cave as possible, warning future travelers to stay away. But it didn't matter, Isotoko was way happier as a fellow gummy bear, having fun with his brethren and having so much fun~ And he would be doing this for the rest of his life, forever and ever~ And thus, he faded away in history, and soon became just another gummy bear.

\-- THE END --


End file.
